Leo and Paigehaving an AFFAIR!
by luvssaintbernards
Summary: A new source is on the loose, and the Charmed ones powers are switched to stupid(or nasty) things. Piper ressurects Prue as a source of help.And worse than that, Leo divorces Piper and goes with Paige! What will happen when Wyatt goes from Paige's nephew
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1  
  
Hello! This is my first fic about Charmed! But there are a couple of things that I need to warn you about this fic. I'm going to rate it PG 13, but if you think the rating needs to be higher than say so. IN this story there are going to be some jokes about gays and two of them get there powers switched and the powers revolve around well...gays. But I'm not saying gays are bad or anything. And there is going to be some stuff like Soap Operas and Jerry Springer, but it'll be funny, so don't worry about that. anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any other trademark things mentioned in this story. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Go to sleep, you d@mn little ingrate!!" Piper hollered at her baby boy, Wyatt. Wyatt was screaming at the top of his lungs and he woulden't go to sleep. "Man, you want me to put a spell on you? A spell that'll do more than just put you to sleep!!" She said, as she attempted to jam the bottle down his throat. Phoebe walked up. "What are you DOING to that poor baby?" She asked. "It sounds like he's being murdered from down there!!" Piper looked up. "Hello, PHOEBE. Help me put this spawn of hell to sleep." She said. Phoebe looked at Wyatt. He was screaming and yelling and his face was turning purple. "Well, he's got no strings around anything..... theres not a bee anywhere... no evil anywhere... he got a crayon up his nose......" Phoebe said. "But otherwise, he looks fine." Then she realized what she had just said and yanked the crayon out of his nose. But he still kept crying. "Oh, I know!!" Piper exclaimed. "He wants some baby music to help him go to sleep!!" She turned the radio to this one song. It was the song 'It's Getting Hot in Herre.' Wyatt went RIGHT to sleep. "See? He just wanted a little music." said Phoebe. Piper wrapped Wyatt up in his Power of Three blanket and put him in the crib. Then they walked out of the attic. Leo was in the living room watching a video. Piper looked at the T.V. and saw that the movie had a bunch of scantily clad women dancing freakishly around a pole and some of them were doing the worm on a table. Leo was staring blankly at the video. "LEO!!" Piper hollered and she ran over. She pushed the stop button. "What the HELL is wrong with you? You've got a WIFE that lives here, you know!!" Piper griped. Leo got mad because she turned off his show. He was getting awfully tired of her nagging and doing things simply because she didn't like it. "Aw man, Piper it was just getting good!! One was about to take off her top!" Leo said. "And these women... D@MN! Theres this one that's to die for and she's got a bust size that's out of this world!!" Piper got really really mad. "What, you don't think I'M sexy?" She asked. Leo shrugged. "No." He said plainly. Piper got so mad that she did her little guestere and blew Leo up. He orbed right back in though. "B*tch!!" Leo said. He stormed into the kitchen. Then Piper saw that Phoebe was looking at a picture of something. "Phoebe? That had better not be a man or something! A STRIPPER man." Piper said. Phoebe shook her head and showed the picture to Piper. It was a picture of Cole. Piper's mouth dropped wide open. "PHOEBE!!" She screamed. Paige came into the front door and saw that Piper had a look of disbeleif on her face and that Phoebe was staring dreamily at a picture of something. "Picture." she said, and held out her hand. The picture dissipated from Phoebe's hand and formed in Paige's. Paige gaped when she saw it. "PHOEBE!! Are you together with him again?" She asked. Phoebe nodded, and Piper and Paige both got angry. "I'm gonna cast a spell on you!!" Paige said. Piper held up a hand to shut her up. Then, they heard Leo yell something from the attic. "Hey everybody, come here! Wyatt's singing his first song!!" Everybody ran up to the attic.  
  
Leo pushed the play button on the little cassete player and it began to say,  
  
"Now I lay me down to sleep  
With the boy across the street  
Wont my mommy be surprised  
When my stomach starts to rise!!"  
And Wyatt was waving his hands and making little noises. He liked the song. Piper gaped. "Leo! You woke him up!" She said. Then she began to cuss at him and things. "I just had the little brat to sleep!!" She opened up the Book of Shadows for a sleeping spell. But she coulden't find one. "Phoebe! Make me up a spell for sleeping for about 2 hours." Piper said. Now, Phoebe knew about Piper's little lecture on about every demon hunt they went on, and that was, 'NO CASTING SPELLS FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN.' So Phoebe refused. "There is no way I am making up a spell for personal gain. You tell me not to yourself every single time I even ask if I can do one little spell. So the answer is no." She said. Piper growled. "You'd BETTER make me a spell, or I'll blow your @$$ up." Piper said. Phoebe got to work on writing a spell for Piper. Then they heard the T.V switch on for no apparent reason. "What the heck! I TOLD the electrictian to make it stop doing that!" Paige said. "I'm gonna sue his-" She decided to follow Piper, Leo and Phoebe as they ran down the stairs with Wyatt. So she did. But as she began to go down she tripped down the stairs. "A llittle HELP?" She asked. But she noticed everyone was staring at the T.V with a surprised look on their faces. So she got up and looked at the T.V. It was zoomed in on a city under attack and people were falling dead. "Is that demonic?" She asked, as a huge powerball nailed some guy and dissipated him down to just a skeleton. "Gee, I don't know." Piper said. "DUH!!" Paige nodded. "I think we should like... go there, don't you?" She asked. But everyone was way ahead of her. "Phoebe, you stay here with Wyatt while me and Paige go and try to stop that demon from killing anymore innocents." Piper said, handing the baby to Phoebe. "Why do I hafta stay here with LEO always?" She whined. Piper was getting awfully tired of her. "Because your USELESS, that's why! Now come on, Paige. Orb us there." She said. Paige knew better than to tell Piper no or she'd get blown up so she orbed them there.  
  
When they reached the city there was a bunch of people scattering around screaming. "Piper, freeze them before we get exposed dimwhit!!" Paige said. Piper did her little guestere and everyone in town was frozen. "Now where's the stupid demon?" Piper asked. "I wanna go home and do my nails!!" The demon showed up in front of them. "WOWZA!!" Paige said. "Can I have your number, hottie??!!" The demon stood there. "Hey, wait a minute, your supposed to be trying to kill me!! I'm the new source, you idiots!!" He said. They both just stared. "Too bad I'm already married." Piper said, gloomily. Paige began to fish out a little peice of paper to get the demon's number on, and Piper began to panic. "Paige!! We've GOTTA get Phoebe here!!" She said. "This guys the new source!!" The new source was very pleased to see that all three witches were not present and that he could easily crush Piper and Paige. He held his hand out with the palm up and threw fire at them. It hit them and sent Piper flying into a vegetable cart and Paige into a clothes line. "Piper, blow him up you moron!!" Paige said. Piper wasen't sure if it would work but she did her little guestere anyway. There was an explosion, and the demon looked stunned, but nothing happened. "Then... FREEZE him!!" Paige said. Piper tried that too. It didn't work either. Paige looked over and saw an athemae on the ground. "Athemae!!" She said, and it appeared in her hand. She then threw it at the source, who did the little fire teleport thingy to get away. Then he was gone. Piper pulled herself out of the vegetable cart. She had tomatoe goo and such all over her new clothes. "Aw man!!" She exclaimed. "Now I hafta go all the way back to TJ Max and get ANOTHER one of these outfits!!" Paige rolled her eyes and orbed them back to the manor.  
  
"The new source?" Phoebe asked, once they arrived there. Piper nodded. "Yeah, and he ruined my clothes!" She hollered. Leo gaped. "See, this is what the world gets when the people there to protect them are GIRLS." He said. Piper thought about blowing him up or casting a permanent spell on him. "Gosh DANGIT! The new source comes just when me and Cole were about to start going at it again." Phoebe said, staring longingly at the portrait of her and Cole. Piper blew up the portrait, making Phoebe ENRAGED. She began to b*tch slap at her and Piper did it back. "Piper, Phoebe, I think we have some VANQUISHING to do here...." Paige commented. But she wasen't sure she wanted too. That new source was a peice of WORK!! "Oh, right." Piper said. "Com'n, sis. The sooner we do this the-" It was then that Wyatt began screaming. "Holy Sh*t, it's like I can't do anything around here!" Piper complained. She stomped up the stairs the fetch her baby as Phoebe and Paige searched through the book. "Nothing." Phoebe finally said. "Just like before." Piper was bouncing Wyatt a little too hard. He would be lucky if he didn't end up with Shaken Baby Syndrome. "Well it comes as no surprise to me." She griped. "Things can never be easy around here, I learned that a looong time back." Wyatt made a strangled gurgling noise as he got whiplash from Piper's hard bouncing. "Oh,shut up." Piper said. "Phoebe, did you get that sleeping spell finished yet?" Phoebe pulled out a little peice of paper as she walked tworeds Piper. "Yep, it's written right here. I worked on it while you were gone!" She said. Piper began to read it out loud:  
  
I make you weary with this spell,  
Now go to sleep you little spawn of h*ll.  
  
Wyatt immedeatly dropped to sleep and Piper layed him down in the cradle, wrapped in the Power of Three blanket. "MUCH better." She said. "Now, PHOEBE, you can just get to work on that little vanquishing spell for the source." Phoebe groaned. "How come I always hafta be the POTIONS MASTER around here? Why can't I be the one that sits around on her fat @$$ and gripes all the time?" She said. "Sorry, job's already taken." Piper said, raising her hand. "And you hafta write the spells because your useless for anything other than that." Phoebe mumbled, "I might as well levitate you up on a meat hook." and she began to write a power of three spell.  
  
"Say, I wonder what the personal gain spell's concequences are going to be?" Paige said. "I know it can't be anything too bad..." Piper laughed. "ha! You weren't here early enough to know. We've had QUITE the experiance with personal gain consequences, and we really didn't wanna face it again." She said. "Then why'd you do this one?" Paige inquired. "Because I don't wanna hafta listen to that freaking baby either. See, it balances out sort of." Piper said. Paige nodded. It was then that they heard a scream and a THUMP. "PHOEBE!!" Paige and Piper said together and they raced down the stairs. The new source was standing over the now unconcious Phoebe, about to end her life. "Hey!" PIper said, from the top of the stairs. "Step AWAY from Phoebe!" Then she did her guestere thingy and attempted to blow him up. But no response. "What the HELL??!!" She said. She tried again. No response. She tried to blow the chandelier above him down on his head. No response. "Uh, Paige, try to call that knife!!" Piper said. "Knife!" Paige called, and held out her hand. Nothing. "KNIFE!!" She said, louder. Nothing. The source soon got tired of waiting and shot a powerball. Piper lashed out her hands in instinct to freeze but instead all that happened was they heard a loud BOOM, but the powerball kept coming. "What the hell happened!!!!!!!!!" Piper hollered, as the powerball hit the wall between them as they dodged out of the way. Paige saw that they had to get to Phoebe before she died so she tried calling for the knife again. No dice. "What's wrong with our powers?" She asked. But Piper was already down the stairs. "Good thing Phoebe rubbed off on me!" She said, and kicked the source as hard as she could. The source fire-orbed out. He obviously didn't know what happened either. Paige ran down the stairs and to Phoebe's unconcious body. She felt for a pulse. "LEO!" Piper called. But nothing. "LEO!!" She tried, again. Leo ran down the stairs. "How come you didn't orb?" Piper asked. Leo was breathing hard. "That's what I was about to say! I can't use any of my powers, not even orbing! I can't heal, either." He said. it was then that Phoebe pulled herself to her feet.  
  
"I thought you were unconcious, Phoebe?" Piper said. Phoebe shook her head. "Nope. I was pretending to be knocked out. you see, I wanna die and.." Piper held up a hand shushing her. "Phoebe, try to levitate." "Why?" "BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!" "NOT UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS!" "BECAUSE I WANNA SEE IF YOUR POWER WORKS!!" Phoebe, mumbling, crouched down and jumped. But she didn't levitate, she just landed back on her feet. "What the flying hell?" She said. "I did it right, didn't I?" Piper, Paige and Leo nodded. "Our powers are... changed to stupid things!!" said Piper. "Watch!! When I try to freeze something, this happens." She did her little guestere and they heard a loud boom. "And when I try to blow something up..." She said, doing the little guesture. All of the sudden a small fire sprouted on Leo's @$$. "AHHHH!! PIPER, PUT IT OUT!!" He hollered. Piper did the little guestere again and the fire burnt out. She was laughing, so Leo hit her with a pillow. "You wanna see something EXTREMLEY weird..." leo said. He opened his mouth like he was going to scream, but instead the sound of a foghorn came out. All three charmed ones began to laugh hysterically. Leo was sad. Why did he hafta get a stupid power. "And I can only orb to flower shops!!" He whined. The charmed ones laughed even harder. "I wonder about my powers." Paige said. "It's obvious I can't call things anymore so there must be something-BURP!" Right as Paige burped, a bunch of acid careened out of her mouth and landed on that one couch they keep in the attic. "Aw MAN!!" Piper said. "I only paid 30$ for that couch! It was a lifetime deal!!" She stomped a foot and growled. "Well, if you guys have other powers I MUST have a different one..." Phoebe said. "But what if I don't? My powers were useless before." Leo was nodding. "I can go check with the elders but you probably don't have any other power." He said. Phoebe snapped her fingers.(You know, how some people do that when something they don't like has been discovered.) And right as she snapped her fingers, Leo's clothes came off down to his underwear. "WOW!!" Paige said. "Out of all of us, Phoebe gets the best power finally!" Phoebe bowed. "Shut up, everybody." Piper said. "We've gotta figure out what happened! I want to blow people up again, and freeze the whole town!! Now, if I get sent to jail, there's no WAY I can get out!!" She slumped over to Wyatt's crib and began trying to wake him.  
  
about 2 hours later the doorbell rang while Paige was trying to get acid to come up again. But it only would when she burped. "I thought we all agreed on no visotors until we figure out what happened to our powers??!!" She yelled up the stairs. Phoebe came running down. "It must be an emergency, then. It could be Cole!" She ran over and swung open the door. Cole came running in. "You've gotta help me!!" He said, shaking her. Piper came in from eating a sandwich in the kitchen. "COLE?!" She said. "Get out of this house NOW, before I blow you- Oh yeah..." She slumped over on the couch by Phoebe. "YOUVE GOTTA HELP ME!!!" He yelled. Phoebe nodded slowley. "O....K...." She said. "WHY do you need our help? Aren't you like... a demon? A HOT demon??" Cole nodded. "Yes!! But watch!! Everytime I try to throw a power ball..." He began charging one up. But instead, it was a ball of slimy green stuff. "SNOT!" Paige yelled. "DISCUSTING!!" Phoebe watched it with a look of discust as he threw it and it hit Piper in the face. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. She began trying to wipe the sticky substance off her face. It was stuck in her hair, eyelashes and eyebrows. "I would take a shower if I were you." Phoebe said. "Aw, I can just do a spell to get it off. No biggy." Piper said. "Cole, do us all a favor and DONT USE POWERBALLS." Paige said. Cole agreed because he didn't much like having snot in his hands. "O.K..." Piper said. "If the new source comes into that door and we can't do anything but... UNDRESS HIM... then I'd say we're doomed!!" Phoebe nodded. But then Paige jumped up. "Hey Piper, remember how hot that new source is? If we undressed him..." A look of surprise crossed Piper's face. "Hey, your right!" She said. "We could get a dozen pictures of him..." They were inturrupted by Phoebe. "SHUT UP WHILE I MAKE OUT WITH MY HUSBAND!!" She screamed. Piper was about to say that Phoebe DID get a divorce to him but decided to keep her mouth shut while she could. "Man, I've been trying to find an ideal mate for me to get down with. But I just can't. They all say I'm wrapped up in money and good looks!!" Paige said. Cole stopped making out with Phoebe. "Paige, your situation reminds me of a SONG I've heard before..." He said. Everybody stared at Cole, as Cole began to....sing Adelaide's Lament. "~It says here, in this book... The average unmarried female.. basically insecure...~" He began to sing. It sounded surprisngly good. "That must be his new power..." Piper said. "~With Psycho simatic symptoms... difficult, to endure...~" "I'll bet you anything it was that personal gain spell we cast on Wyatt!!" Phoebe said. Piper shook her head. "Yeah, but then why would it be affecting Cole and Leo they didn't cast that spell." She said. They decided she had made a point. "In other words, from just waiting around for that plain little band of gold...~" "But remember that one time that we cast that one on you, Piper?" Phoebe said. "It affected everybody in the whole d*mn hospital!!" Piper nodded. "Your right then, I guess. But it was a spell to put someone to sleep. Woulden't the consequence hafta be tied to the spell?" She said. "You can feed her all day with the vitamin A and the braumfizz.....~" Just then Leo came down the stairs. "I heard the doorbell ring and I came down here to see who it was." He said. Piper pointed to Cole. "Oh, I see." Leo said. "What are his new powers?" Paige rolled her eyes. "Isn't one of them obvious Leo? Just a couple minutes ago he threw a snot ball and now he burst into song!! It's like he's a living musical!!" She said. "Maybe this spell affected everybody who has powers!" Piper said. "Should I just say... I TOLD YOU SO?" Phoebe complained. "~If she's getting a kind of a name for herself and the name aint his...~" "Can somebody shut him up? I'm trying to concentrate on my work." Paige said. Phoebe and Piper gaped. "You got a new JOB, Paige?" They asked. Paige was nodding proudly. "Yep. A pretty good one at that. I decided since I have the power to burp up acid, I could become an extermanator! But, I'd hafta being a coke with me when I go..." She said. "~ With a lack of community property, and a feeling she's getting too old...~" "SHUT UPPPPPP!!!!!!" Phoebe hollered as loud as she could. Cole stopped short in the middle of song. "What you didn't like my song?" He asked. "Just shut up for a while." Leo said. "I'm going to uh.... check with the elders about our powers?" He ran out the door. Piper had no idea what he meant by 'check with the elders' but she didn't think it was very good. "I'm gonna go and see if my baby is awake yet." She said. She climbed up the stairs.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs, Wyatt was still silently asleep. She decided to take a look through the Book of Shadows to see what kinds of good personal gain spells there were to offer. She came across a little peice of paper that Phoebe had written on. It was telling on how to resurrect someone from the dead. "What?" She said, outloud to herself. Then it hit her. Cole had been dead, and she had resurrected him! Could that be why their powers were switched, because of the consequence? Or maybe it wasen't counted as personal gain at all; because it was for the benifit of Cole. "Then that means I could ressurect Prue!!" She said, outloud and to herself once again. But what would Prue think about it? Would she think Piper was a total idiot or would she be happy about it? She didn't care; so she began the ritual.  
* * *  
Prue appeared in front of Piper. "PRUE? IS THAT YOU?" She asked. Prue nodded, surprised. "PIPER??! WHAT DID YOU DO??!!" Piper gaped. "Uh.. I resurrected you because I was sad that you were dead." She said. "I thought you might enjoy being alive too." Prue slowley nodded. "I do. But that was SO personal gain, and besides you missing me there must have been another reason for you ressurecting me." Piper nodded. "There actually is. Our powers are like- doing weird sh*t and we don't know why! It's psycho! See, watch!!" She did the guestere for freezing, but instead a loud boom was heard. "They won't freeze! It just makes a weird BOOM noise." She said. Prue was nodding slowley. "Weird. Is it happening with Phoebe, Leo and Cole?" She asked. Piper nodded. "And Paige." She added. Prue looked puzzled. "Whose Paige?" She asked. "Oh, she's our long lost sister. She'll be happy as a clam to finally meet you." Prue slowley nodded again. "I don't think anything's wrong with my powers." Prue said. She concentrated on a candle and waved her hand. It went sailing off the table. "See?" She said. Piper thought this might be because Prue had been dead; but it might start happening. So, she just decided they would wait.  
  
"Look who's here!!" Piper shouted, as her and Prue came down the stairs. Phoebe looked up and was immedeantly overjoyed. "PRUE!!" She shouted. Then she realized something. Piper must have found out about her little...ressurection spell and decided to use it on Prue. Paige looked up. "So you're Prue! I've always wanted to meet you!" Prue and Paige shook hands. "And you must be Paige." said Prue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any other trademarked materials in this fanfiction.  
  
Oh, by the way I think I'll start making the chapters shorter so more people won't chicken out when they see how long that it is.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Piper tells me that ther's a new source and that you guy's powers are being switched to stupid things." Prue said. "Is this true?" Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole all nodded. Prue glanced over at Cole and almost had a heart attack. "AHHH!! IT'S COLE!! PHOEBE! PIPER! PAIGE! WE GOTTA GET HIM!!" She used her power to fling Cole into the wall. "Prue, chill out! Cole's not evil anymore." said Phoebe. Prue knew this was what she had said last time but didn't bring this to her attention. "O.K, Phoebe and Paige. Get to work on a spell and potion. Me and Piper are going to go and try to find the demon before he kills someone, and Cole and Leo, just stand around until we need your help." said Prue. The others hated how she always had to be miss bossy pants but they said nothing. Prue could be pretty mean if she got the least bit mad. "O.K... but how do we know where the demon is? We can't scribe for him because we don't have any blood or skin." Piper said. Prue just grabbed her arm and they drove off.  
  
"O.K, Piper. You look in the dinner benches area over there and I'll take the alley. Demons tend to like allies." Prue said. Piper agreed and jumped out of Prue's black van. She began just walking around, looking. The only person there was a woman who was taking her lunch break. She was skinny, blonde, and pretty. Piper was about to go up to her and ask her if she had seen a hot man in a cloak come by, when the hot man in the cloak(Otherwords the source) appeared before her. The woman on her lunch break was startled. "Hi, Handsome!! Are you here to kill me today?" Piper asked. The source was stunned at her 'handsome' remark. Piper quickly guestered and put a burning fire on the sources's butt. The lady looked even more startled. "AHH!! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!!" The source hollered. Piper kept it going. The source grabbed the innocent woman and charged up a powerball. "Unless you want this innocent to die I suggest you put out the fire." The source said. Piper put it out, but He still didn't put the innocent down. "PLEASE!! DON'T KILL HER!!" Piper shouted. "If you don't kill her, I'll give you one wild night in that hotel over there!!" The source smiled at this, and dropped the woman. "Deal." He said. The woman ran off screaming. "O.K. If you give us a lot of time before you make your next kill, I'll... say I love you while we're going at it." said Piper. So it was another deal, and they raced into the hotel. Prue, meanwhile, was looking for Piper. But she coulden't find her.  
  
"That stupid cunt!!" Leo cursed. "She threw away my favorite T shirt because she said it was 'too ragged up'!! Well, she's gonna be the one who's ragged up when she gets back!!" He stomped into the kitchen, whereas Paige was making the potion. She threw something in and it exploded right in her face. "What a stench! I need a clothespin! And fast!" She said to Leo, waving a hand in front of her face. (At this moment Leo has no idea that Piper is having an affair with a demon) Leo raced over and grabbed a clothespin out of the hand towel drawer. He gave it to Paige, and she clipped it on her nose. "Thanks." She said, in a nasal voice. She threw in something else. It made it stink even worse. "Paige I think you need a lot more practice. Maybe you should stay away from the potions master role and hit something your better at... like your exterminating company." Leo said. Paige began putting the potion in 4 vials. "I think your actually right." Paige said. "I suck at this witch thing!!" She was about to walk out when Leo stopped her. "Paige! I'm thinking about getting a divorce!" He said. "But Piper... she'd be sad! And I don't know what to do!!" He said. Paige wore a look of surprise. But then she thought something, If she could get Leo and Piper to get a divorce, than SHE could get with Leo! It had been her life's dream ever since she had met him. She loved the way he would always listen to her when nobody else would. "A divorce... well, I'd say that's a smart idea for you to do." Paige said, acting like she wasen't interested. "Yeah, but what about Piper!!? She'd be the most morose person alive if I divorced her! She loves me! If only I could return her feelings..." Leo said. They both got a good laugh at that. "I'd say screw Piper's feelings into the ground. She's a miserable old b*tch anyway, what do you have to lose?" Paige said. Leo realized that she was right by far. "O.K... I guess I'll go and start filing for divorce." Leo said, orbing out.  
  
"PIPER!! GET YOUR @$$ BACK HERE!!" Prue yelled at the top of her lungs. But she got no response. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she pulled out a map and her scribing crystal. (O.K, help me out here.... I'm gonna put on here that she can scribe for another witch with no blood, but I'm not sure that's true. One of you smart people, please email me and say whether I'm right or I'm wrong?) Prue began to move the crystal around the map, muttering, 'Piper' over and over again, just to bring the spirit into it. The crystal soon fell on the.... fancy hotel in San Fransisco. "She DIDN'T!!" She said, with disbeleif. "Or, maybe she did. But I wonder who's the lucky guy?" She was now talking to herself, as she noticed without much pleasure. What made her sisters such hoes sometimes? And wasen't Piper BRUNG TOGETHER IN HOLY MATRIMONY??!!(That means married.) Prue was very surprised. Why would Piper cheat on someone that she loved so much? That one time she was an empath she could sense the deep love but why now did she choose to cheat on him? She KNEW she still loved Leo; somehow she could STILL sense it. And that's what brung her up against a wall with disbeleif. My Power!! It changed? But how is the ability to sense emotions... idiotic?? She thought. She desperatly tried to astral project but nothing happened. She tried to fling a chair with her magic but it didn't budge. Her powers sure had changed, alright. But what was her other power? She knew now she was an empath, so help her god(or whatever higher power you beleive in. Or, no higher power at all. ^_^) She tried a million things but nothing she was aware of ever happened. So she decided to find an innocent to teste her powers on. (As evil as this may seem. If this woman was MY protector I would shoot myself) Then Prue froze in her tracks again. Maybe.. her power was not that of an empath... HER POWER WAS EMOTION SWINGS!! ( You wonder how she knew? She went from not wanting to kill any innocents to not caring. Now do you see how her power is stupid?) She decided to follow her emotions and go see what her new power was.  
* * *  
  
The poor innocent was wondering what Prue was doing but she didn't care. She had tried everything! Finally, she tried that guestere Piper uses to freeze things and the oriental male innocent...froze. But not just any freeze. He was froze in a pose that proposed he had been scratching his butthole at the time he was frozen. But he HADEN'T been! She unfroze him and froze him again. This time a finger was jutted up his flat nose. Prue smiled. This was a freezing power with some zest to it!! She decided to go to the manor and show her sisters her new power.  
  
Paige and Leo were in the living room watching T.V when Prue came in. "Leo! There's something I need to tell you that won't make you that happy." She said. Leo looked up. Was he........ sharing a drink with Paige? There were two straws in one cup so most likely yes. Paige looked disturbed. Leo got up and followed Prue into her bedroom. Then they shut the door and locked it. "O.K Leo, I didn't know if you wanted Paige to hear or not-" She began. But all the sudden Leo inturrupted. "PAIGE CAN HEAR ANYTHING I CAN HEAR!!" He hollered. Prue shrank back. "Uh... anyway, I need to talk to you about... Piper, where she is right now and one of her deepest secrets." Prue said. Leo was thinking about that Prue had some secrets of her own, secrets that Leo also shared. (If you don't know what I mean, ask me about it O.K?) "Spill. I like to hear secrets of Pipers and then embarress her terribly!" Leo said, rubbing his hands together. Prue grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Leo, you will not humiliate MY SISTER about this! You CAN tell her that you know but there is no way in h*ll that I'm going to let you embarrass her in front of god and everybody! I know you're having little attitude problems lately, and it had better CEASE TO EXIST NOW!!!" She yelled, in his face. Leo was glad she enjoyed eating Tic Tacs, and spit sprayed all over his face like rain. When Leo looked like he got the point Prue released him. "O.K. Are you sure your ready for what I need to tell you?" she asked. "I know it'll make you sad, considering it has to do with the love of your life and all........." "SHE'S NOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT AGAIN!! PAIGE IS THE LOVE OF MY-" Leo clapped a hand over his mouth, leaving Prue gaping. "And to think you're an angel!!" She murmured. She decided Leo woulden't care about the secret then. "Well, don't think Piper will be in a state of mourning when I tell her , because to be sweet with you SHE'S CHEATING ON YOU TOO!!" Prue yelled all the capitols right in Leo's sorry face. Leo got sad. "Why, that double crossing hussie!!" He said. "And I thought I was getting the treat of using her!! Too bad, huh?" Prue was stunned yet again. "I'm telling Piper that you love Paige." She said. "And that your gonna get a divorce." Leo laughed. "It's not like this is any of your buisness but for your information I ALREADY FILED FOR DIVORCE!! And if you tell Piper that I'm cheating on her with Paige, the power of three would be broken!!" "Well, that's not my concern it's Piper, Phoebe and Paige's!" Prue said."Plus, did you really think telling me that old bluff would stop me from blabbing my lips like a 4 year old??" Leo was horrified. THIS WOMAN WAS HOPELESS!  
  
Piper returned to that manor and everyone was staring at her. Phoebe came in from the kitchen, with Cole, and stared. "What? Do I have a zit on my forehead or something? Why is everyone staring at me like a freakshow?" Piper asked. Prue walked up. "Uh... Piper... when I scribed for you today I found you in a HOTEL. Now what other reason would you go to a hotel for except for.... you know... cheating on Leo?" she said. Piper just stood there for a moment. Then, she began to laugh. "I wasen't cheating on Leo! Simply carriying out a deal! Look, I offered sex for the life of an innocent and the Book of Shadows says that's the best way to deal with it!!" Everyone was happy she wasen't cheating. "Oh and something else, LEO'S cheating on you with PAIGE!!!" Prue hollered. Paige was about to yell, "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" But something even more absurd happened. Piper screamed like an enraged animal and began ripping at her clothes and hair. "I bought her that outfit..." Phoebe whined. "YOU BUTTHOLE!" She hollered, and began coming at Leo kicking and thrashing. She dug her long fingernails in his face and sliced it all up. "LEO!!" Paige yelled. Paige ran up and began slapping Piper. "Cat Fight Cat fight Cat Fight..." Cole began chanting, pumping a fist. "Prue, what do we do to stop them?" Phoebe asked. Prue didn't know. "Uh... let's watch!!" Prue said. "O.K!!" Phoebe replyed. They went and made popcorn, and began watching.  
  
"O.k..." Prue said. She had finally got Piper and Paige to settle down. Blood was on the carpet. "While I call Dalworth carpet cleaning, you two try to work this thing out!!" Prue said. She went and got her cell phone. Piper and Paige were MAD. They were growling at eachother and kicking eachother. Paige sat with the potions and the spell in her lap waiting to explain the good news. Just then, the hot source appeared. "Hey, I thought I got rid of you!" Piper said. The source only laughed. "Guys!! I've got the perfect power of three spell that we can use! Just join hands!!" Piper and Paige looked discusted. "Are you kidding? There is no way IN HELL that I am going to join hands with Paige Matthews." said Piper. "She can keep her discusting germs off of me, thank you." It was obvious Paige wasen't going to join hands with Piper, either. Phoebe was gaping. "What about the innocents?" She asked. Piper scoffed. "Screw the innocents, I want my husband." She said. Phoebe slapped herself in the forehead. "I can't-" The source then attacked Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole and Prue. "D*MM*T, JOIN HANDS!!" Prue yelled at Piper and Paige. "No!" said Paige. "We can beat him on our own!!" Then, they saw the source chant something, grab the book and make off with it. "See, look what you did now. Now the innocents are all doomed thanks to us failures! What has gotten into you?" Phoebe asked. Piper just walked out. "You know, this reminds me of a song I once heard..." Cole began. "Don't start." Leo griped. Then he and Paige went into Paige's room to do something.  
  
"My baby still hasen't woken up for Prue to see him!" Piper whined. Her, Phoebe, Cole and Prue were sitting on the couch reflecting over what had just happened. "If it wasen't for Paige the book woulden't be gone. " Piper muttered. Phoebe laughed. "No, if it wasen't for you and Paige's childish attitudes the book woulden't be gone." She corrected. Prue turned up the T.V even louder to show that she was watching something. "Turn that down, Mrs. B*tch!! I'm trying to talk!" Phoebe joked. Prue turned it even louder. "Listen to im." Piper said, discusted. "I can hear Paige and Leo from all the way down here!!" She was soooo mad that her own sister would have an affair with her husband. "Maybe I can cast a spell on her? A spell for Acne?" Prue asked. "How I'd love that! I just love tormenting strangers!!" Piper and Phoebe shook their heads. "Wanna hear a song?" Cole asked, only to be slapped by Phoebe. She was really getting tired of this crap. 


	3. Chapter 3 offensive content warning

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed or any other copyrighted materials in this fanfiction.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Just where are we going?" Leo asked, as Paige slammed him into the passengers seat of Prue's car. "We're going to get back to book from the source!! I think I know where he's hiding!! And since we can't orb, this is the best way." Paige said. "Yeah, but how do you know where the source is hiding? I haven't seen you scribe for him or anything and I've been with you all day.' Leo said. Paige turned the ignition and the car started with a roar. The seat belt warning thingy started, making Paige mad. When seat belt warners went off she always had a feeling of hate and rage. Maybe it's because the darned things are so freaking annoying! Anyways, she finally turned her head and answered. "I think he'd be in a gay's bar to get away from all the girls that want him, just to be left alone. I think he's gonna go there with the book first so he can drink all he wants for no pay. That's personal gain for ya." She said. "But I can't I just teleport us to the flower shop that is nearest the gay bar?" Leo questioned. Paige looked at him with a stupid look, making Leo remember that teleporting to the nearest flower shop and walking would take much longer. Paige backed the car out of the driveway and she began to drive.  
* * *  
"D@MMIT!! TRAFFIC!!" Paige said, knocking her head on the steering wheel in rage but instead of progress only getting a huge ugly purple goose egg on her head. "Just great! Now I look like Frankenstein's monster!!" She said, and started punching the seat. Leo shrunk back to avoid having his lights punched out. Paige accidently hit the radio button with her waving feet and Indian music came on really loud. Now most of you should know that Indian Music is just horribly out of tuned drums being beat in no rythum at all, while Indians scream and holler bloody murder and call it a symphony. This was very irratating to Paige. "ARRRGH!! SHUT UP YOU FREAKING RAVENS BEFORE I SHOVE MY HIGH HEEL UP YOUR @$$CRACKS!!"She hollered at the radio, spit flying all over it. But those Indians just kept screaming up a storm. "I MEAN IT!!" said Paige, screaming so loud a bunch more spit came out. It still didn't respond, so Paige went wacky. She tried to hit the horn but it was faulty. She tore at her hair until it left bald spots and she ripped the stuffing out of the seats. She stripped the leather off Prue's newly redone steering wheel and smashed poor Leo's fingers. Soon Leo got tired of this. He opened the window and stuck out his head. Then he opened his mouth like he was screaming very high pitched and the sound of a car horn came out. He kept doing this. (This makes me laugh just imagining it.) "What are you doing?" Paige asked, calming down. "Trying to get these idiots to move. " Leo responded. When they didn't respond to his honking, he resorted to yelling in the voice of a Southerner Reverand. (You know those Reverands who love 'The Savior' or whatever he is so much they scream out at the crowd like we're all deaf? That's what I mean.) Leo's immitation came complete with Yankee accent, too. Everyone started to move because nobody wants to listen to Christians preach at you and claim that you 'need to be saved.' (If this offends any of you Christians out there, just tell me and I'll change it. I don't want to make anyone mad. But I just figure that most people reading this would be Wiccan considering it's a Wiccan T.V show.) "Thanks, hon!!" said Paige as she sped down the road at the highest speed. She didn't notice the cops behind her until she got a 200$ fine.  
  
"Phoebe? Is that hard liqour?" Piper asked Phoebe. Her and Cole were partiying in her room and Piper and Prue had walked in to discover her drunk as a skunk, and her breath smelt like a skunk, too. "You needa couple air fresheners in here, huh Pheebs?" Prue said, waving a hand in front of her face. Phoebe walked up. "Hiya sisssyyys... The partizzz juzzzt getting zzztarrrrtteed.... wanna DRINK?" She asked. Piper plugged her nose shut with her fingers. "No thanks. Now Cole, you need to go home so we can get Phoebe in order, O.K? Phoebe, stay up here. We're taking all the liquor out." She said. Cole shimmered out. Phoebe was mad. "Why'd you make him do that I was just about to snap his clothes off and have some passion!!!" Phoebe roared. She didn't talk slurred when she was mad. "Because Phoebe you need to get your act together!! I'm not gonna let my little sister drink herself pregnant!!" Prue said. Phoebe's eyes glowed red. "Oh REALLY!!" She said, and Prue all of the sudden was thrown out of the room and down the stairs by some invisible force. Her other power!! Prue thought as her life flashed before her eyes.(Or so she thought.) She finally came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase and marched back up. Phoebe and Piper had blank looks on their faces. "That was her new power!!" Prue said. Piper and Phoebe nodded. " But she doesen't have telekenises when she's sober! Her new power must be that she has telekinetic powers when she's DRUNK!!" Piper said. Prue was glad that her powers were at least better then this. "Well, you want to know something? I have other powers too. I have emotion swings and I can freeze people in hilarious poses!! Like this one man I froze, when I froze him he had his finger up his @$$ crack!!" She said. Piper and Phoebe started laughing. "It ain't funny." said Prue. Piper then remembered that Phoebe had said they were running short on supplies to make vanquishing potions. "Oh yeah! I need to run to China town and get some new potion materials!" She said. "Anyone wanna come?" Phoebe and Prue shook their heads. "Herezz a lizzzt of what we need." Phoebe slurred. Piper thanked her with a nod and started tworeds the door. She put on her light brown windbreaker and went outside to the car. But it was dark and windy so it was hard to see. When she got to her new car she had just bought,which was a rusty light blue plain little car, she noticed Prue's black van was gone. Paige must have tooken it out. Probably going out with Leo. She thought. This thought made her scrape a key across her car in rage, making an ugly white mark. "Oops. But it was already ugly enough." She said, getting into the car. She began to drive.  
  
As she was driving tworeds China Town something rather paculier happened. Something that most people usually put in stories for humor. (Wait! It's also being used for humor in this story too! My bad?) An old lady stumbled out of the retirement home doors and fell in front of Piper's car. Piper skidded her car to a stop, the wheels just inches from the old lady's curly gray head of hair. Piper helped her up. "Jesus Christ, are you alright?" She asked. The old lady just stared up at Piper like she was scared. Piper helped the woman into her car and parked in the retirement home parking lot. Then she helped the old lady hobble inside. It was a rather fancy one, with Tiffany lamps everywhere, and most of the old folks there looked like they had money. This old lady was not one of the majority, with her dirty pink rags. "Excuse me!" Piper said, to one of the clerks. The b*tchy looking clerk turned around to face her. "I found this peice of trash -er- I mean, THIS OLD LADY, out in the street in front of my car." Piper said. "So. You should have let her get hit. This place is overflowed. We've got old hags sleeping in the root cellar for Christ's sake!!" The b*tchy clerk said. Piper gaped. How could these people live with themselves? "Um... maybe you didn't hear me right. She looks delirious." Piper said. The clerk's lip was spazziming. "Oh, Fine, throw her back in her bathroom stall again." She said. Piper gaped still, and now she could see why the old woman had tried to escape. This place was overflowing so much that she had to sleep in a bathroom stall. Piper thought of her sonic boom power and got an idea. "You know, I think I could really help around here with the overflowing problem." She said. The clerk asked her how. I know I'm not supposed to expose my powers but god, this is for greenbacks!! Piper thought. So she guestered and made a sonic boom. Every old person in the room had a heart attack and died. The clerk was overjoyed. "You're hired!"She chimed.  
  
Prue and Phoebe had scribed for Paige and found her inside P3. So they were at P3, and it was closed. But of course the Halliwells were aloud inside. They heard some exitement behind the refreshments desk and it sounded like Leo and Paige were giving eachother erotic pleasure. "Oh gross. Get their attention, Prue." said Phoebe. Prue clapped her hands twice. "Paige! Leo!" she said, tersely. But they kept at it, so Prue threw some liqour over the desk and it splashed on them. "Who did that?" Paige asked, standing up. Her clothes were still on, thank god, but the first button of her blouse was undone. Leo stood up, shirtless.( Makes you wanna drool, huh?) "I did." Prue said. "Me and Phoebe want you home NOW. Not only did you use my car without asking but you also made love to Piper's husband behind her desk!" Leo smiled. "She ain't my wife!! As soon as she signs the papers we're history!!" He brandished the papers. Phoebe dragged Paige and Leo from behind the desk. "Grow up and come on." She said. "We hafta find a spell for that hunk-of-a-source out there." They all went out of P3 and got into Prue's black van. Prue decided to drive, and she noticed her radio was broken. She stared with an evil look at Paige and revved the engine up. "Remind me to kill you." She said.  
  
When they walked in Piper was sitting on the couch in the dark. "Come in, FAMILY." She said. They all took a step into the house at the same time. "Shut the door, DEAR." She said, aiming at Leo. Leo shut the door, but was scowling as he did it. "First, for my good side. I got a new job." Piper said. "And for my bad side...." Prue hummed that 'duh duh DUH' scary suspensful music. Piper shot her a glare of pure hatred. "For my bad side..." Piper lit a flashlight on her face. "I got a call from your LAWYER. Appears you are divorcing me Leo, and you have some sort of PAPERS I need to sign in order to make it possible? Is this correct?" She said. Leo stepped forward, and flicked on the lamp. He pulled the papers (Which were soaking wet with liqour) out of his pants pocket and uncrumpled them. His signature was all smeared from the wetness but it was still a signature. "Sign these papers and our divorce will be final." He said, plainly. Piper stared at the papers akwardly. "What if I don't want a divorce? What if I decide to be a stubborn b*tch and not sign the papers, make you hafta spend lots o money-in which you dont have- and go through lots of hell?" She asked. Leo was quiet. Piper arose from the couch, and went to the pen drawer to get a pen. Then she went out on the front porch. "I wonder what she's going to do. That pooor woman." said Prue. "She's probably heartbroken. Her husband is divorcing her... so sudden. This is getting a BIT like As The World Turns or Melrose Place."  
* * *  
Piper leaned against the post on their front porch, in the night. She didn't know what to do. Her husband in which she loved was divorcing her and it was so... out of the blue. She had been thinking they could work things out but boy had she been wrong. Leo had apparantly really not wanted to be with her any longer. Now she coulden't think of anything to do but what COLE would do. COLE would be her new role model. COLE would be her target too. She would STEAL Cole from Phoebe... Then she shut herself up. What was she thinking? She HATED Cole. But soon she found herself doing exactly what Cole would do in this situation. (Imagine at this part, the romantic tune at the beginning of 'Hopelessley Devoted to you' starts up. You know, on the movie Grease?) Piper began to sing,  
  
"~It's not, It's not the first heart, to have slu- urs......  
and my eyyyes are not the first, to blur..  
I'm not the first to know, the no getting revenge on you...  
You know, I'm just a hoe, who's willing,  
to lay around and wait, for, you.....  
But BABBY can't you see, there's nothing else for MEE to do...  
I hope a horrible FATTE befalls you...  
But, now, I'll try to let it slide  
Instead of flay your ugly HIDDDE  
I'm out of my head  
hope a horrible fate BEFALLS you-oo-oo-oo,  
Hope a horrible fate befalls you..  
My head is saying, FOOL kill hi-i-im  
My heart is saying, B*tch let it goooo..  
Stalk him to the end...  
Thats what I INTENNND to do..  
I hope a horrible fate befalls you...  
But now, I WILL let it slide, instead of flay your ugly HI- I-DE,  
I'm out, of my head,  
Hope a horrible fate befallls you-ou ou ou..  
Hope a horrible fate befalls-~"  
She was about to finish up when Phoebe walked out, laughing. "Is it normal that you burst into song on our front porch, huh?" She said. Piper was so embarresed. "Oh god... Uh, I was just thinking about Leo and all, and I was thinking that instead of getting all sad about it than I should just STALK him until he decides that he's going to get back with me." She said. "You can't stalk him, he'll kill you probably. He's not exactly what I would call an angel at heart. Now, what I would do is just make him feel oh so guilty!!" Phoebe said. Piper decided this was just the right thing to do. "Phoebe, what if Leo and Paige get married? And then get custody of Wyatt.. then he won't be Paige's nephew anymore he'll be her son in law, and he's my son, and I'm her sister,and THAT'S JUST SICK!!" Piper hollered. It took Phoebe a moment for this to sink in, because you've got to remember she's not very smart. "HAHAHA!!" She said. "like that would ever happen, you'd get custody of Wyatt in a snap. Leo's an unforgiving drunk and your a nice woman that does the chores and stuff." Piper wasen't so sure, after all she was a Charmed One and without someone to watch Wyatt while the Charmed Ones performed their duties... "I think you should talk to Leo." Phoebe said. "He might have a change of heart and decide he doesen't want to be with Paige anymore. Unless you think he's scum that's on the bottom of a pond now." Piper shook her head. "I love Leo, and I want him to love me back." She said. She could feel tears sprung in her eyes. Then, all the sudden, just as her bottom lip trembled to cry she burst out laughing. "What? What is it?" Phoebe asked. "I CAN'T KEEP UP THIS DRAMATIC STUFF ANYMORE!!" She hollered. "I mean, 'I love Leo.' How CHEESY!! Of course I don't love that unforgiving man whore!!" Phoebe was now laughing too. The commotion caused Prue to come up on the porch. "What's going-" She began, but was inturrupted as police cars entered the scene. A man walked out. "Mrs. Piper Halliwell? Your neighbors have called about you 'disturbing the peace' with an irratating song about you somehow getting revenge on your husband? Well, I'm here to say that this stuff needs to stop before I hafta-" Piper growled. "O.K, I'm just about tired of police being on us!! I'm gonna put a HUGE spell on you! You may be a hunk now but I'm gonna give you huge pussy blackheads and 7 foot long butthairs with gnarled teeth to match!!" She said. Prue and Phoebe were giggling from behind her. The policeman was bewildered. Into his little walkie talkie he said, "I think we've got a crazy one here." Then he got back to talking to Piper. "Look, I don't know what kinda drug you're on but-" "YOURE GOING THE RIGHT DIRECTION FOR TWO HEADS!!" She hollered. The man still continued, so she did her guestere and put his butt on fire. The cop's face and hair went white with fear. The other officers ran. "Y-Y-Y-Your a DEEEEEEEMMMMMONNNNNN!!" He hollered. And into his walkey talkey he said, " We got some girl with freaky magical powers here! We need the SWAT here, now!!" Phoebe ran up and boxed the man in the temple. He fell to the ground, unconcious. Then Phoebe crushed the walkey talkie under a highheel. "Thanks, Pheebs." said Piper. It wasen't too much later that the SWAT appeared. "O.K, lady, don't use your powers and it'll be alright."The guy said. "Oh great." Piper muttered.  
  
"BAIL ME OUT!" Piper pleaded with Phoebe and Prue. She was standing inside her cell and Phoebe and Prue were standing outside it trying to talk to her. "We don't have the MONEY to bail you out of jail, Piper." Prue said. "You're just gonna hafta stay in there for a little bit longer until we scrounge up the money!!" Piper rolled her eyes. "Say a spell, do anything! Just get me out of this... HELLHOLE before I go nutzy coocoo!!"She said. Prue and Phoebe just walked away. "Where are you going? WAIT!" She hollered. They didn't respond; they just walked out the doors. "Some sisters they are." She mumbled to herself. She went and sat down on the bottom bunk, when the police brought in another prisoner to be her roommate. "This here is Rita. She's going to be your roommate." said the guard. Piper stared at 'Rita'. She had black hair, that was medium length with black bangs, and she had black eyes too. She had on what looked like a robe. "Hello, RITA. The name's PIPER." said Piper. Rita laughed. "That's a strange name." She said. "Was your mother on crack cocaine when she picked you out a name?" Piper growled. She chanted a small spell under her breath and all the sudden a huge pussy blackhead popped up on Rita's forehead. Piper laughed. "RITA!! YOU HAVE THE HUGEST PIMPLE I'VE SEEN IN ALL MY DAYS!!" She hollered. 'Rita' jerked a mirror off the little table. "Dear god! That wasen't there before!!" She said. Piper laughed at her harder. She chanted another spell under her breath, and Rita sprouted a huge potbelly. "AGH!!" Rita hollered. Piper was laughing her head off. " GUARDS!! GUARDS!! PIPER'S DOING HEXES ON ME!!" Rita hollered. The cops just laughed and kept at playing cards or whatever they were doing. "You wanna insult my mother again?" Piper asked. "No! NO!! Just please take the pimple and the fat off!!" Rita said. So Piper chanted another spell under her breath and they dissapeared. "Now. You'd better PROMISE you won't talk about her anymore, O.K?" Piper said. Rita agreed. It was silent between the two for a long long time. "Uh.... You know, you could get us out of here with those powers of yours." said Rita. "I know." Piper said, shrugging. It was silent again. "Why don't you then?" Rita asked. "Because I might get exposed." "Oh. But I already know. Nobody else has to." "No. My sisters would kill me." "Your sisters have powers too?" "Yeah. But you really don't wanna hear anymore; trust me." It was quiet again. "Why don't you just cast a spell for bail money?" Rita asked. Piper sighed. She got REALLY mad. "You know, that's it!! I'm calling Leo to get me out before you talk my ears off with stupid petty questions!" Piper said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
Did you like this chapter? Remember, please try to review any time! You can also review as many times as you like, I dont mind. And I kinda need some new ideas... if you have any, then you can just tell me and I'll give you credit in the chapter I use them in. 


End file.
